supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
DoorMouse
How DoorMouse joined the Tourney Just as DoorMouse was opening up his new school, DoorMouse University, he received a letter from Nintendo saying that a tournament is being held at Nintendo Land. He raced from UmiCity to Nintendo Land, and signed up for the Smash Bros. Tourney. The manager told DoorMouse that Miyabi Kagurazaki was waiting for him at the end of the Tourney. DoorMouse was enraged that Team Umizoomi is after the gold trophy as well, so he aligned forces with Raoh and Jagi to defeat Team Umizoomi once and for all. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Eats some cheese. After the announcer calls his name DoorMouse gives a Galactic Empire salute and says as the camera zooms, "You got that right...". Special Attacks Cheese Ball (Neutral) DoorMouse throws a ball of cheese at his opponent. Rat Spin (Side) DoorMouse disappears then apepars above, drilling down on his opponent. Elevate (Up) DoorMouse is elevated by an invisible platform. Rat Drop (Down) DoorMouse jumps forward dropping his body on the opponent. Clone Assist (Hyper Smash) DoorMouse asks the opponent "How would you feel about fighting a second DoorMouse?" then a clone of DoorMouse arrives and says "You got that right!" then the clone of DoorMouse, controlled by the computer, assists the human-controlled DoorMouse. The DoorMouse clone leaves after 30 seconds or if any DoorMouse is KOed. Robot Assault (Final Smash) DoorMouse activates a robot with a remote control. It appears with treads for legs and wearing a shirt. He then says "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" then the robot shoots rockets and machine gun bullets at the opponent. The robot explodes after 10 seconds. Victory Animations #DoorMouse gives the Galactic Empire salute saying "You really know you're numbers!". #*DoorMouse gives the Galactic Empire salute saying "Unless you have an epiphany, you cannot fight me.". (Milli/Geo/Bot victories only) #*DoorMouse gives the Galactic Empire salute saying "The DoorMouse Gang is unstoppable!". (Raoh/Jagi team victories only) #DoorMouse steps out from the side and holds out his arms saying "All the numbers on the number line are in order from one to ten.". #*DoorMouse steps out from the side and holds out his arms saying "You asked me how you became friends with me? What a joke...". (Xiaoyu victories only) #DoorMouse points his finger, then clenches his fist saying "And I'm the only one who knows how to unlock this gate.". #*DoorMouse points his finger, then clenches his fist saying "Miyabi Kagurazaki is down at last. Time to retrieve my next target!". (Miyabi victories only) On-Screen Appearance DoorMouse walks to his start point saying "I'll open her up in a jiffy!". Special Quotes *Come on, gang! We have work to do! (When paired with Raoh or Jagi in a Team Battle) *You've got to put these numbers on the number line to open the gate. (When fighting Miyabi or Xiaoyu) *The sign says, only poofy poodles allowed! (When fighting Gabi) *And I can't let you come in here. (When fighting Col. Robert, Sailor Moon, Zeta Gundam, Cable, or Dr. Sivana) *WHOA WHOA WHOA STOP RIGHT THERE! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Lee) *Yes, siree! And one of my jobs is to keep the supply closet locked. (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *Sorry, but a job's a job... (When fighting Alisa) *Yeah, and it's gonna STAY locked!! (When fighting Big Bird) *That's right! I'M DoorMouse! (When fighting Jin) *And if you think you're getting through this yellow door, HAH! THINK AGAIN! (When fighting Lexine) *The only way to open this door, is with the longest yellow key. (When fighting Buzz) *If you don't have an epiphany, leave. (When fighting Milli, Geo, or Bot) Trivia *DoorMouse shares his Japanese voice actor with Cecil. *DoorMouse shares his English voice actor with Cliff Hanger. **Although voiced by Chris Phillips, DoorMouse has a few archived quotes from when he was voiced by Joe Narcisco if he has the correct matchups, such as when he fights against Jin Kazama. *DoorMouse shares his French voice actor with Brainiac. *DoorMouse shares his Arabic voice actress with the Wheelie Scooter. *Unlike the Team Umizoomi television show, where DoorMouse is an anti-hero, the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series shows DoorMouse as a villain, now wanting to defeat Team Umizoomi once and for all. In the Tourney series, he has formed a team called the DoorMouse Gang, comprised of DoorMouse, Raoh, and Jagi, as seen in his FMV opening and ending and when paired with them in a Team Battle. *DoorMouse's stop sign badge in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series has the Super Smash Bros. series symbol on it. *This is the third time (fourth time in the sequel) that DoorMouse appears with Casey, the second time (third time in the sequel) that he appears with Captain Ellen, Vanessa Incredible, Abby Incredible, Melissa and Sophia XL, and the first time (second time in the sequel) that he appears with Sonya, Olivia, Number King, General Stacie, Kayla, April, Emily G3 and Jeannie. **This is also the first time DoorMouse has actually seen all of the aforementioned live-action Team Umizoomi characters in person. *Miyabi Kagurazaki is DoorMouse's default rival. Colonel Robert Gould Shaw is DoorMouse's second rival. King Neptune is DoorMouse's midgame opponent in the sequel. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Male characters